Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,737 to Collett et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. See also, for example, the various types of smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and electrically-powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0216232 to Bless et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, various types of electrically powered aerosol and vapor delivery devices also have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al. and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0283859 to Minskoff et al., as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/282,768 to Sears et al., filed May 20, 2014; Ser. No. 14/286,552 to Brinkley et al., filed May 23, 2014; Ser. No. 14/327,776 to Ampolini et al., filed Jul. 10, 2014; Ser. No. 14/465,167 to Worm et al., filed Aug. 21, 2014; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.